Alteraci Institution of Knowledge
The Alteraci Institution of Knowledge '''or as it is more commonly called, the Academy of Alterac was established by King Nicholas Perenolde circa 75 K.A. History The Academy of Alterac was built during the reign of King Nicholas Perenolde as an effort to improve literacy rate and the overall knowledge of the people. When first established, the Academy offered few classes and was small stone building, mostly comprised of a Great Hall where lectures were held. At first, very few attended the Academy. Only the brightest of the children of nobility and wealthy were admitted. The Academy taught classes in History, Mathematics, Literature, Science, Medicine and Law when it was first established. As time passed, the Academy grew and so did its students. In its prime, the Academy hosted over a thousand students. The grounds of the Academy grew as well, spanning over multiple buildings. Throughout the years, the Academy faced some hardships. At one point losing almost its entire library in a fire. There was one point when the Academy had an immense debt, although fortunately the matter was resolved with the retirement of the previous superintendent and his replacement with a more fiscal responsible one. Noteable Superintendents Dr. Thomas Farrow - First Superintendent, appointed by King Nicholas Dr. Robert Kingsley - Nearly bankrupted the Institution Dr. Maxwell Birch -Saved the Institution from bankruptcy Dr. Simon Einhurst - Famous Alteraci author, historian and philosopher. Brought the Academy to its pinnacle. Dr. Theodore Osborne - Presiding during the fall of Alterac, potentially saved the Einhurst Library Dr. Arthur Matlack - Potential restorer of the Academy and discoverer of the Osbrone Collection. Classes Offered In its prime, the Academy offered 15 courses, each taught by a professor and receiving its own lecture chamber for teaching purposes. Students would typically attend the Academy after the age of twenty, the youngest to ever attend being sixteen. One would typically study a course for five years before being deemed worthy of a diploma. In order to acquire a doctorate degree in any field, one would need to be approved by a board of professors, including the Superintendent. Traditionally, they would go on for an additional three years of study before being considered worthy of a doctorate. The list as follows includes every class ever taught at the Academy. * Mathematics * History * Literature * Science * Medicine * Law * Military * Economics * Arts * Architecture * Political Science * Philosophy * Theology * Agriculture * Engineering * Culinary Layout In its prime, the campus of the Academy included multiple large buildings. The largest building being the Great Hall, a large corridor built on the foundation of the original school. All school assemblies, faculty meetings, and luncheon are held here. On the second story of the Great Hall, small apartments for the professors are situated. From the Great Hall, the Tower of the Superintendent rises, a several story tower which the superintendent uses as an office, living space and an office for all records. There is then what is known as the Square, a large open space used for outdoor demonstrations and other uses. On the opposite side of the Square of the Great Hall, there sits what is now called, Einhurst Hall, dedicated to famous Alteraci scholar and former superintendent, Simon Einhurst. Here all the courses hold their lectures in large rooms. In the center of the building, a large tower rises from the bottom. This is the distinguished Einhurst Library. Although before it was known as the Einhurst Library, it experienced a large fire. Much of the older collection was lost, thankfully some tomes were copied beforehand, although there are a few books, now forever lost. The smallest and final building of the Academy is the Gate House. A small building that meets at the entry gate to the school. The security of the Institution is managed here along with care for multiple carriages and steeds kept on grounds. On the upper floor of the Gate House there is the Detention Center where students who violate the Academy's policy are punished and kept for the duration of their punishment, although most serious violations result in expulsion. Destruction and Reconstruction After Perenolde's Betrayal and the sacking of Alterac, the Academy, too fell victim to the Stromic army. Thankfully, Superintendent Theodore Osborne foresaw this and saw to all records and books of the Institution be transported to safety. The rest of the school was looted and torched, the beautiful architecture destroyed. It is unknown where what is now known as the Osborne Collection was stored, although many suspect it is somewhere beneath the school where it survived. The lack of schooling in Alterac led to illiteracy rates returning to high levels, especially amongst younger generations. The recent reoccupation of Alterac City resulted in early efforts of reconstruction, however the construction efforts never resulted in the Academy being reopened and reconstruction was later abandoned due to attention being diverted elsewhere. '''The Alteraci Institution for Knowledge remains abandoned and will unlikely ever return to its prime unless Alterac City is ever fully restored. Category:University Organizations Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:Alteraci History Category:Education Category:Alterac City Locations